


Rejoinder

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [838]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 17:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11445468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony and Gibbs in Cat Kingdom. Gibbs makes some discoveries.





	Rejoinder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 08/17/2001 for the word [rejoinder](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/08/17/rejoinder).
> 
> rejoinder  
> An answer to a reply; or, in general, an answer or reply.
> 
> This is for jane_x80. 
> 
> This all started when jane_x80 commented on my [Homemade Bells](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8830612) story.
> 
>  **jane_x80:** Awww I'm sure Tony will figure out a way to hang one of those bells on Gibbs to stop him from sneaking up on him ;)  
>  **cutsycat:** Lol. I don't know. I'm not sure Gibbs would let him get away with that.  
>  **jane_x80:** LOL but Tony would have fun in his attempts to put a bell on Gibbs! :D  
>  **cutsycat:** He probably would. Now I'm having images of a kitten Tony with a string in his mouth and a bell attached to the string, but not in his mouth climbing on Gibbs and trying to sneak the bell on Gibbs somewhere that it would stay. lol.
> 
> And that is what has led to this series. This is a continuation of [Portend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8885206), [Ratiocination](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8907304), [Equivocate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8919556), [Frisson](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8936137), [Tchotchke](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8950132), [Brio](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9114082), [Hobson's choice](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9158689), [Comport](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9190058), [Truculent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9250709), [Lugubrious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9314462), [Obviate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9374597), [Impugn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9422147), [Collude](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9499403), [Quiescent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9548042), [Tutelary](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9632198), [Inveigle](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9768275), [Mawkish](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9800870), [Harangue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9921134)... [Importunate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10019249), [Flummox](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10052900), [Deride](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10140368), [Prevaricate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10188086), [Impervious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10223189), [Euphonious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10293578), [Dilettante](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10344120), [Variegated](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10353651), [Salient](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10383195), [Inscrutable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10406043), [Irrefragable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10437132), [Amity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10504410), [Pugilist](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10525590), [Modicum](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10588206), [Rapport](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10614960), [Capricious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10643205), [Acme](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10698432), [Transmogrify](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10736253), [Veritable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10770294), [Explicate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10780176), [Succor](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10847319), [Puckish](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11014812), [Hullabaloo](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11063625), [Rapprochement](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11169390), [Nonplus](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11207004), [Bibelot](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11228577), [Irenic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11264043), and [Crux](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11369928).
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Rejoinder

The crowd of warriors along with Gibbs and Tony moved to the castle where soon to be King Sammy was currently dealing with some of the grievances of the Cat Kingdom. The remaining cats cheered seeing the heir killers being brought to acting King Sammy. They knew justice would be served. It may be a while before the Cat Kingdom was restored to it’s former glory, but at least they could make a good start now. 

The warriors brought the heir killers up to Sammy once she finished with her other cases. In the process, Tony and Gibbs ended up separated. Penny dragged Tony up to the throne and seated him as an advisor while one of the other warriors dragged Gibbs off to change into something more presentable. 

“Where are you taking him?” 

“They’re just taking him to change. He’ll be back.” Penny explained.

Tony had a bad feeling about this, but he subsided for now. He just hoped that Gibbs didn’t kill anyone. Tony watched the ridiculous ceremony going on and shook his head. He had no idea what the purpose of this show was and just wanted to go home.

Meanwhile, Gibbs glared at the warriors that were leading him away from Tony. The warriors ignored Gibbs glare as best as they could until they arrived at their destination. At which point, the warriors opened the door for Gibbs and then shut it behind him and quickly returned to the throne room. 

Gibbs glared at the blonde cat wielding makeup and clothes. The stylist completely ignored him. “Go on, put these on. You need to look your best for the ceremony.”

“What ceremony?” Gibbs growled.

“Why your marriage to the King, of course.”

“My what?”

“Well you are his mate, aren’t you? Penny said you were.” 

“I” Gibbs started not knowing what to say.

“So tell me about the claiming.”

“The what?”

“You know when he put his bell on you.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You mean he hasn’t put his bell on you?” She gasped.

Gibbs' mind grasped for a rejoinder, but came up blank.

“Oh don’t worry. I’m sure he will.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Every cat has a bell. It’s kind of like the key to their heart, but it’s about more than that. It’s about trust. You see a cat can only gets their bell around someone else’s neck if the other cat trusts them. Otherwise they’ll never get close enough to the cat to get the bell around the cat’s neck since we’re all natural predators and it takes a lot for us to let our guard down."

Somehow the blonde continued without taking a breath, Gibbs wasn't sure how she did that. "My Johnny, I thought I’d never get my bell on him. He was always on guard even when asleep, but then one day I slipped up behind him without him noticing and slipped it on him. I’m sure it is similar for King Anthony.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
